Harry Potter and His Father's Trunk
by muggle25
Summary: **Finished** HP's 6th year. He's got a small romantic issue, as well as troubles reconciling with his parent's death. Ron has a new girl or two. Also: Mione, Remus, Sirius, Draco, and more!
1. Prolouge/ Back to Nine and Three-quarter...

Disclaimer -- Harry Potter and all related characters, spells, etc, are the creation of J. K. Rowling.

Prologue-- The Fifth Year

With the help of Harry and Draco, Voldemort was killed by a group of Aurors, The Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, Wormtail escaped again, and Sirius is still a wanted man, even though he played a significant role in the downfall of the Dark Lord. Fudge has renewed the efforts in the hunt for Sirius, especially because he is believed to be the Heir of Voldemort.

The fight against Voldemort both unified and divided Hogwarts simultaneously. While the houses began to work together to achieve a common goal, an internal struggle churned within Slytherin. They were torn between loyalty to their parents, most of whom were Death Eaters, and loyalty to their school. Draco refused his father's wishes for him to become a Death Eater, finally standing up to the years of abuse. His father was taken to Azkaban after Voldemort was killed, and given the Dementor's Kiss. Draco's mother disappeared, whether she was killed by Lucius or fled from the Dementors, nobody knows.

Chapter One-- Back to Nine and Three-quarters

Harry couldn't believe his summer, the last week of which had been spent with at the Burrow with the Weasleys, had gone by so quickly. Now they were once again at King's Cross, making their way through the crowds of muggles, each carrying an oddly shaped bundle of luggage. He had spent the first part of vacation as always, with the horrible Dursleys, and then went to stay with Ron. He was a little sad to leave the comfort of the Burrow, but as always, returning to Hogwarts felt like returning home. And he couldn't wait to see Hermione. He and Ron were kind of worried about her. She had turned down their invitation for a visit and hadn't replied to most of the letters they had sent her. They hadn't even seen her at Diagon Alley, where they met each year to buy books and supplies. They supposed she was just too busy with schoolwork, already studying for the upcoming O.W.L.S.

Upon reaching the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten, they all said their good-byes. Molly Weasley hugged her youngest son. "Make sure you don't get into too much trouble. And look after Ginny," she said.

"Ok, g'bye Mum," said Ron, hugging her back.

"Harry, have a good year. You're welcome to come to our house for Christmas Break, you know." she said, kissing Harry lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he replied. "C'mon, Ron."

They headed towards the barrier and casually leaned against it. Suddenly, platforms nine and ten were gone and the Hogwarts Express was before them. Harry barely had a chance to take in the familiar sight before he heard a squeal of delight.

"Harry! Ron!" Then there were arms encircling Harry's waist, smushing him against Ron into a tight hug.

"Hermione!" they both managed to croak out.

"Would you mind giving us a little breathing room, d'ya think?" gasped Ron.

She ignored the comment and held them a moment longer, then finally releasing them. "I am so glad to see--" she was cut off by the train whistle.

"Let's wait till after we're on the train for the reunion, ok?" said Harry.

They climbed aboard and found an empty compartment.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't write you this summer, but I've been awfully busy," started Hermione.

"Eating, sleeping, and breathing with your books again, I suppose," interjected Ron.

She gave him an annoyed look, but continued. "I had to spend most of the summer with Mom, in France." Hermione took a deep breath. "She didn't want me to come back here."

"What?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Well, she wanted me to go to a private muggle school in France. She thinks magic is a waste of time. Dad, however, said that I was mature enough and it should be my decision." Again, she paused before continuing. Her face changed a little, and she bit her lip, as if trying to solve a hard puzzle. "My parents have decided to get a divorce."

There was silence at first. Ron and Harry both stared at her. Then, Ron hugged her, and Harry sighed, "Mione, oh.... I'm sorry."

"Thanks, guys." Hermione looked out the window. There was another moment of awkward silence.

"You want to talk about it?" Ron asked tentatively, looking concerned.

"Not right now," Hermione said briskly, turning back to them. "We need to go down to the Prefects' compartment." It was Hermione's second year being a Prefect, Ron and Harry's first.

They made their way to the front of the train. Thankfully, catching up on recent events hadn't made them late. The Head Boy and Girl, both from Ravenclaw, were just starting to talk. They gave directions to the Prefects' bathroom and handed out copies of the Hogwarts Official Rule Book, magically condensed into only a thousand pages. Then the Prefects were dismissed to change into their robes. Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy was a Prefect for Slytherin. She smiled at him, hoping the animosity between them that had been set aside last year to defeat Voldemort would remain locked up. He briefly smiled back, only to be tugged away by Pansy Parkinson, his fellow Prefect and off-and-on girlfriend. Harry and Ron were leaving the compartment to find Ginny, and Hermione walked after them, wondering what Draco saw in Pansy.

Returning to the compartment where they had left Ginny waiting for them, they discovered another of their friends.

"Brynna!" said Ron. "How was your holiday? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hello, Brynna," said Harry and Hermione.

She laughed and said hello and hugged them all, telling them about her summer, which she had spent visiting family in the United States. Brynna had transferred to Hogwarts last year from an American wizarding school when her mother changed jobs. She had entered Gryffindor as a fourth year and quickly became friends with Ginny, who introduced her to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

After summer stories had been exchanged, Ron, Brynna, and Hermione began to play a game of Exploding Snap. Harry and Ginny were sharing a pile of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans, watching the game. The five of them had put on their black robes, three of which had shining Prefects' badges charmed onto them.

"So, Ginny. Er--" Harry gulped. He had been about to ask her something, but when she looked up from a suspicious orangish-brown bean, her blue eyes met his, and the words caught in his throat. "What classes are you taking this year?" he finished lamely.

Ginny grinned. She was good friends with Hermione, and her good studying habits had worn off. Ginny was quite a scholar, and she loved to talk about her classes. "Well," she began, "I'm taking Arithmancy again this year, only I've had so much help from Hermione, Professor Vector has let me skip the next level, so I'll be taking it with her. I've got Muggle Studies, of course," (Ginny took after her father with her fondness for the non-magic world.) "and then the usual, Care for Magical Creatures, History of Magic, you know."

"Mhm," mumbled Harry, his mouth full of Frog. He swallowed. "Sounds like a lot of work, Gin. You up to it?" he teased.

She grinned at him again in reply and his stomach did flip-flops. Harry inwardly cursed the offending organ. Ginny's presence had strange affects on his stomach all summer. His heart-rate, too. And another, more unmentionable, part of Harry's anatomy.

"Hermione lent me her old Arithmancy textbook--" she gestured to the heavy book in her lap-- "over the summer, so I could do a bit more catching up. I'll be ready... I hope." Her smooth, clear face paled a bit at her last words.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Harry, patting her knee. The creamy color of her cheeks was quickly replaced by a blush that complemented her copper hair.

"Thanks." Her reply was barely a whisper.

The train began to slow down, little by little, and Harry noticed how dark it had gotten outside. "Almost to Hogwarts," said Hermione, announcing the obvious. Ron had put away the cards and they sat in silence watching the familiar landscape pass by. Within minutes, the train had come to a stop and everyone had begun to clamber off. "Firs' years! This way!" They could hear Hagrid, calling to the nervous first years.

A long row of carriages stood at the edge of the lake, and the four of them climbed inside the nearest, anxious to get out of the cold, into the castle. They were a bit surprised to discover it was already occupied. Draco Malfoy was in the corner, shivering. "Hurry in, shut the door. It's cold out there!" he ordered.

They quickly did, and the five of them sat there for a moment, staring at each other. Brynna, who didn't know Draco as well as the rest, was the first to break the silence. "Hello, Draco. Did you have nice summer?"

He scowled at her, but didn't answer. The carriage began moving.

"Where are your thugs?" Harry asked, referring to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Decided I needed a bit of time to myself, if it's ok with you, Potter. Now I'm squashed in here with the lot of you."

To avoid any further arguments, Harry, Ron, Brynna, and Hermione decided to keep quiet for the remainder of the trip up to the doors. Ginny was too intimidated by Draco to even move.

Finally, the carriage came to a stop. They stepped out into the night, walked up the stone steps, and into the doors of Hogwarts.


	2. The New Term

Disclaimer -- Harry Potter and all related characters, spells, etc, are the creation of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope you all will be patient with me! If you see any errors, either in the grammar or in the plot, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.

Chapter 2-- The New Term

The mob of students made their way into the Great Hall. They seated themselves at their respective tables and waited, talking noisily among themselves. This year, the Slytherin table was looking sparse. Most of its students had either dropped out of Hogwarts after Voldemort was defeated, or transferred to Durmstrang.

Soon, the group of first years came in, led by Professor McGonagall. The amount of new students this year was tremendous, at least twice as many as last year. It seemed some parents' faith in Dumbledore had increased after last year.

They all stood in the back of the hall looking nervous and unsure of themselves. Harry remembered how he had felt when he was that age and felt sorry for them. The Sorting seemed to take for ever, and Harry's mind kept wandering. He thought about the upcoming Quidditch season, making a mental note to organize a meeting for the Gryffindor team right away, and the feast and how hungry he was, but mostly, his attention was directed at the blue eyes and fiery red hair across the table. Ginny caught him staring once or twice and gave him a questioning look, prompting him to smile and look away. Ginny wasn't the only one who noticed Harry's prolonged gaze. Ron wondered if what he was observing was just his imagination, or if he was going half crazy from the hunger.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up. The last of the cheering for new housemates died down when he cleared his throat.

"We are beginning today a new year, here at Hogwarts," he said solemnly. "A new era, hopefully. We no longer must fear the Dark Lord, and that is cause for quite a celebration." He paused, waiting for the applause finish. "The tournament for the Quidditch Cup, after being canceled last year due to the circumstances, will be held again this year." A large roar of approval broke out from the students and Dumbledore smiled. "The first trip to Hogsmeade will be the last weekend of this month, open to third years and above who have completed the permission slip," Harry could've sworn Dumbledore winked at him at that last part. "and no students are permitted in the Forbidden Forest, and no magic in the halls. That's everything, I think. Good. Now, we can eat!" Dumbledore sat down, and suddenly the gold plates in front of them were filled with food. When everyone had had their fill, the crowd in the Great Hall began to break up.

Hermione led the new Gryffindors up to the common room, introducing them to the Fat Lady and telling them the password-- bubble bath. Harry and Ron followed, preceding the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron, and Hermione and Lavender, the other Gryffindor Prefect led the new students to the boys and girls dorms, respectively. After completing their Prefect duties, Ron and Harry wearily climbed the stairs to their new dorm room. The Prefects' dorms were much more spacious and luxurious than the others. Ron and Harry pulled off their robes and laid down in the scarlet velvet bed coverings.

"This is pretty posh, eh Harry?" Ron said into the darkness.

"Yeah." yawned Harry.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"The food was good."

"Yeah"

"'Specially the chicken."

"Yeah." Harry's responses were getting slower.

"You really like Ginny, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ron chuckled to himself.

"G'night, Harry." This time, there was no reply.

After Ron and Harry had taken showers, they made their way down to the Great Hall, finding Hermione, Brynna and Ginny had beat them to the breakfast table; Hermione was spreading jam on her second slice of toast. "Morning, Harry, Ron," she said to them between bites.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said shyly.

"Er-- good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she replied. "Have some cereal."

"No thanks," he said, looking at the lumpy mass she offered him. "I'll just stick with the toast."

Professor McGonagall strode up to the table. "Harry."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Wood, the Weasleys, and the rest of the team have graduated. That leaves you as captain. I know we haven't played for the Cup in two years, but we are still defending champions, and I expect you to find me an excellent team. I'll leave it to you to plan try outs and practices."

Harry gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. You'll be a fine captain." She turned and walked off to the teachers' table.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "When are tryouts?"

"Er--" stammered Harry. "Well, I guess this Saturday is good."

"Do you think I have a chance for Keeper?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled mischievously. "Now Ron. You know I couldn't pick you over everybody else just because we're friends... but if you're the best one, I have no choice, now, do I?"

"What time on Saturday?"

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. "Why do you ask, Gin?"

"Well, er-- I thought maybe I'd try out for Chaser." Ginny blushed at Harry's scrutiny.

"You'd be great, Ginny," Ron interjected. "Harry, you should see her, she's amazing."

Ginny's reddening face stopped Harry from voicing his doubts. Hermione saved Ginny from further embarrassment. "Did you guys see your schedule yet?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads no, and pulled them out of their back pockets.

"Care for Magical Creatures with Slytherin this morning," announced Brynna before they could open them.

Harry groaned. "And Potions with Slytherin this afternoon."

"Why do we always get stuck with Slytherin?" grumbled Ron.

"Two sides of the same coin, don't forget," Hermione chirped. "We'd better get going, though, we've got to go all the way to Hagrid's."

"'Bye, Ginny," they said, getting up from the table.

"Have fun with Professor Flitwick," added Harry.

The ground was still covered with dew, so Hermione put a charm on their robes to keep them from getting moist. Ron and Harry walked a little bit ahead of her, discussing the Quidditch tryouts. "'Lo, Granger."

Hermione turned toward the soft voice behind her. "Draco!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't notice on your schedule that we have Hagrid's class together?" he asked mockingly.

Hermione turned a little pink. "I meant... well, why are you here, talking to me? No more Crabbe, or Goyle? Or Pansy?" she added the last name a bit timidly.

"Crabbe and Goyle realized last year that their loyalties lie in a different place. They're going to Durmstrang this year."

"Oh," she said.

"And I've been trying to escape Pansy since we met on the train. Her attention is, well..."

"Smothering?" guessed Hermione.

"Unwanted."

"Oh," she said again.

"I prefer to spend my time in the company of people with a higher intellect. With people whose goals are a little more ambitious than to marry rich," Draco paused, as if thinking. He glanced at Hermione, who had no reply.

She stopped abruptly, and Draco turned his gaze and realized they had reached Hagrid's hut.

The beginning of the lesson went uneventfully; Hagrid described his course outline for the year. Hermione was impressed. It sounded as if he had put a lot of planning into the class. After he had finished, Hagrid took them around the back to introduce them to their first project. There were a few dozen eggs under incubators. He explained how they would raise phoenix from the egg, and how baby phoenix were very rare, even more so than the adult of the species. From the "oohs" from the classes, Hermione could tell everyone was impressed. She was, too. The eggs were beautiful, blue and green and red and gold swirling flecks, almost hypnotizing.

"Now I don' have enough fer all o' yeh to have one, so yer're gonna have tuh get into pairs," said Hagrid.

Hermione looked around and saw Brynna and Ron standing next to each other, giving her regretful looks. Harry was with Neville, who looked relieved to have a partner. Lavender and Parvati had paired up, so had Dean and Seamus. She'd have to be paired with a Slytherin. Hermione frowned. Even though there had been cooperation between the four houses last year during the reign of Voldemort, she still wouldn't classify Slytherin and Gryffindor houses as being on friendly terms.

"Who hasn't got a partner?" asked Hagrid, surveying the group of students. "Malfoy. Anyone else?"

Hermione slowly raised her hand. "Ok," he said. "Malfoy, you can work with Hermione." He gave Hermione a sympathetic look. "That's it for now, next class, we'll learn what to do when the eggs hatch. You're dismissed."

Hermione looked at Draco, and he looked at her. She thought she saw a little bit of a smile, but she wasn't sure.

"Sorry, Mione," said Ron, as they were walking back to the castle.

"Yeah, sorry," echoed Harry.

"Ugh. You are not sorry. You're just glad you grabbed each other before you had to work with Malfoy." She pretended to look angry with them. Ron and Harry saw right through her, however, and snickered.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Brynna.

Hermione sighed. "You don't know Malfoy like we do. He's never called you Mudblood." She sighed again. "I just would rather work with one of you guys, but it's not a big deal. It's only some silly little project."

Harry looked at her in surprise. She normally took her schoolwork so seriously. "Whatever you say, Mione," he said.

They had some free time before lunch, and Harry and Ron were going back up to the Common Room for a game of Exploding Snap. They invited Hermione to join, but she declined, saying she was going to the library. She claimed she was going to do some research on phoenix eggs, but truthfully, she just wanted to be alone to think for a little while.

"Is it just me, or is this a little bit much on the studying, even for Mione?" asked Ron in a hushed tone as she walked away.

"I dunno," said Harry. "Maybe she's mad at us for the Malfoy thing. She didn't seem to mind that much, though..."

"Probably going off to meet some guy," joked Brynna. "Bubble bath."

They climbed through portrait hole. Brynna decided to go up to her room to read. As Harry and Ron sat down in front of the fireplace, Hedwig swooped down and landed on the arm of Harry's chair. He took the letter off of her leg and smoothed the feathers on her head. She hooted softly and flew out a window, presumably back to the owlrey. Harry opened the letter and read it slowly.

Harry,

Dumbledore has found a new place for me to stay. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you for a while; it's too dangerous. I will stay in touch. Take care of yourself, do your homework, stay out of trouble, and say Hi to Ron and Hermione for me.

--Snuffles

"Who is it, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It's Sirius." Harry read the note again. "He's gone back into hiding. He says he doesn't know when he'll be able to see me next. It's not fair! He's my godfather, and I never get to see him. All because of Fudge. If I could get my hands on that slimy git..." Harry's face had gone from disappointment to anger.

"Well, at least you can talk by post," said Ron. He didn't see why Harry was making such a fuss about not seeing Sirius. He had always had the trouble of too much family, so he was usually glad when they spread out a bit, like Bill and Charlie had.

Ginny walked over, saving them both from the embarrassing silence. "Ginny, want to join Harry and me in a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Ron, grateful for the interruption.

"I'm heading down to the Great Hall a little early." She shot a look at Harry.

"Ok, then."

"Er, Ron, if you don't mind, I think I'll go with her."

"Ok. I'll see if Seamus wants to play," he said it more to himself than to Harry, who was already lost in conversation with the petite red-head.

Hermione sat down at a table in a far corner and put her head in her arms. The tears were just starting to fall when she heard a voice above her.

"Intent on your studies already, Granger?" She quickly recognized the voice that no longer referred to her as "Mudblood" but still refused to call her by her first name. She looked up, startled.

"What do you want, Draco?"

The look on her face had caught him by surprise, too.

"Er... I was wondering if, er, what's the prob-- er..." Hermione put her head back down as he stared at her, stammering. Draco glanced around briefly before sitting down. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to our project together," she said lightly, trying to laugh. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Glad to see you're so anxious to begin our partnership." Draco handed her a tissue. "Really, though. Where are Potter and Weasley? Did you three get into an argument?"

"No." Hermione sniffed again. "I... I... er--- this is extremely awkward." She suddenly looked suspicious. "Why are you here, anyway? Why did you sit down? Why would you care what's wrong?"

Draco mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said, I just thought you might want to do some research on the phoenix eggs with me." He paused, looking at her. "I really am glad that we're working together. At least I know that I won't end up doing everything, like usual with Crabbe or Goyle." She gave him an unbelieving look, but he went on. "I tried to get your attention after class, but you were busy with Golden Boy and Weasel." He paused again as she rolled her eyes at his names for her friends. After another hesitation, he laid two books on the table. "I went and got these."

Hermione picked them up. "Famous Wizards and Their Familiars and 101 Potions from our Feathered Friends," she read skeptically.

"Well," Draco began hastily, "A phoenix is a pretty good pet-- Dumbledore has one, you know-- and I figured that book might have some information about famous phoenix and then the other one has a whole section of potions made from phoenix feathers, egg shells, tears, etc."

"Good idea," said Hermione, quite impressed. "I wouldn't have thought of something that subtle... right away."

"So now that you know why I'm here, would you answer my question?"

"And which question would that be?"

Draco growled. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about a Mudblood and her Muggle family's problems."

"What about your family?" he pressed, without missing a beat.

She sighed. "Really. It's no big deal."

"Obviously it's big enough to get you worked up about it."

"Touché..." she thought for a moment, chewing on her lip. "My parents are getting a divorce."

Draco hadn't expected that. He looked at her in bewilderment. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Is that all? Is that all?" Madam Pince shot a warning look in their direction, but Hermione's volume steadily increased. "Is that all! I never should've told an insensitive brute like you!" she grabbed her sack and hurried out a side door, but not before Draco noticed more tears forming.

He sighed. "Malfoy, you git. Stupid!"


	3. Something In the Water

Disclaimer -- Harry Potter and all related characters, spells, etc., are the creation of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you to Lady Kay, my lone reviewer.

Chapter Three-- Something in the Water

Several days after Hermione's Malfoy incident, Ron sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room next to Harry and Hermione, who had gone straight there after Potions. He had stayed behind to talk to Brittany Thebron, a fourth year Ravenclaw. Since the Quidditch tryouts, after which Ron had been named the team's new Keeper, Ron had had a steady stream of girls following him through the halls. "'Lo, Harry, Mione," he said, nodding to each of them. He grinned. "Brittany broke up with her boyfriend, Harry." He paused, as if waiting for a comment. "Do you think I could borrow your Invisibility Cloak tonight? We're meeting in the Astronomy Tower...." He trailed off suggestively.

Ron addressed his bookworm friend after not getting a reply from Harry. "How'd studying go, Mione?"

She didn't answer; he didn't even know if she heard him; she just turned the page.

Ron tried again. "I thought Potions went well, you know, for Snape's class."

Hermione looked up briefly. "Yes, thank you, Ron."

"Okay," said Ron slowly, enunciating vowels that weren't even there. "What is with you guys?" Ron asked in bewilderment, turning from Harry to Hermione.

Just then, Ginny rushed up. She sat down in the empty seat next to Harry and smiled at him, then blushed when he smiled back. She leaned down and reached into her bag, pulling out a folded piece of parchment. She handed it shyly to Harry.

"Hey!" he protested. "What's that?"

"Thanks, Ron. I just came in here to... er, see if Hermione was available tonight to help me with Arithmancy. I've got to go, I'll see you later. Bye, Harry." She jumped up and walked quickly out of the room, bumping into a first year Hufflepuff on the way.

"Harry! What was that all about? She didn't even look at Hermione. Harry?"

"Hm?" said Harry, looking incredibly guilty, putting the parchment in his robe pocket. "What did you say?"

"Gosh, you are all acting so weird today. Must be something in the water." Ron looked suspicious. "But anyway, could I borrow your Invisibility Cloak tonight?"

"Sure," said Harry, relieved to change the subject.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep early before my midnight rendezvous. Have fun you two."

After Ron walked up the stairs, Hermione and Harry sat in silence. A group of third years were watching a game of wizard's chess, but other than that, the room was empty. Hermione gave a sigh and shut her book loudly. Harry, startled, looked up from a piece of parchment he was reading in his lap. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. Well, no. Mum owled me today. The divorce is final. I can't believe this is happening. Why'd they have to be so stupid about the whole thing--"

"Hermione, shut up," said Harry forcefully. "It's not the end of the world. You've been moping around for weeks about this."

She burst into tears. "You don't understand--"

"Bloody hell. You're right I don't understand. I don't understand why you've got to be such an idiot. You have a Mum and a Dad. So what if they don't live with each other anymore. At least you've got parents!" Harry was shouting. The chess players and spectators were watching. Harry blushed, mumbled he was going to bed, and left Hermione sitting there.

It had taken a little longer than expected for the eggs to hatch, so most of Hagrid's classes were just lectures. As nice as Hagrid was, it was generally agreed that he did not make a very good teacher, especially when it came to lectures. They were all relieved when the eggs finally cracked open. Hagrid excitedly gave them directions to get into their groups and practice what he had talked about. Hermione was glad she had done some research, because it was hard to recall any relevant information Hagrid had shared with them.

Draco, too, seemed to know what he was doing. He helped Hermione put the cracking egg a basket and put the basket into a fire. The basket had been charmed to let the contents burn, while the basket itself remained unscorched. Then, after the egg had been consumed by flames, they pulled the basket out of the fire. Inside was a pile of thick, dark ash. Within moments, the ash had transformed into a tiny phoenix. His body was covered in colorful fluff. Draco picked it up, handling the baby very gently, softly cooing to it while Hermione fed it.

"You're pretty good at this," she admitted.

"I had one when I was little. Sregfier. He was a cutie." Draco looked strange. Hermione supposed it was because she seldom saw him reminiscing. They hadn't talked much since the day in the library.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I overreacted in the library--" she began.

"No!" He interrupted. "You were right. I didn't mean what I said; it came out all wrong. You were right to be angry."

"I was incredibly dense about the whole thing. I was scared, and worried."

"I know what you mean, my parents used to fight all the time. My father abused my mother." Draco had tried to say it nonchalantly, as though he was giving the time of day, but Hermione could hear a tremble in his voice. The phoenix stretched out its neck and nipped Draco's thumb lightly, and he smiled. "See?" he said, obviously trying to change the subject. "They're so friendly."

"Yeah," said Hermione thoughtfully. She smiled back at Draco and stroked the bird's back, every once in a while touching the hand holding it.

Ron walked into the dorm room. "Almost ready, Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Sure, Ron."

They were nearly going to be late for the Quidditch practice. Not that it mattered much, since they couldn't start without Harry, but they had a match coming up against Hufflepuff in mid September. That only left two weeks! Harry was sitting at their desk, writing a letter. He had decided to ask Remus for some information about his parents, what they were like in school, how they met, their hobbies, and so on. Setting the pen down and rolling the parchment, Harry got up from the desk.

"Do you mind if we stop by and see Hedwig, first?"

"No problem. Just don't yell at me if I'm late to practice, ok, boss?" Ron joked.

"Sure," said Harry.

After securing the letter to Hedwig's leg and giving her a treat, Harry and Ron quickly made there way through the castle's long halls to the Quidditch field. They were surprised to find the rest of the team-- Ginny and Lavender Brown and Brynna, Chasers; Seamus and Dean, Beaters-- standing on the field shouting at the sky.

Well, someone in the sky. Draco Malfoy was circling around them. When he saw Harry, he landed smoothly on the grass.

"Hello there, Potter," he drawled.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Madam Hooch said that I could practice out here today--"

"We've already signed up!" Harry interrupted.

"--and she said that if you have a problem with it," Draco paused, smiling, "you can go talk to her."

Harry sighed. He rubbed his forehead. The other Gryffindor players were standing about on the grass with their brooms in their hands, waiting for some sort of signal from their leader. Harry didn't want to practice with Draco there, because if Draco knew their strategies, the match against Slytherin was as good as lost, but with the upcoming match against Hufflepuff, he knew they couldn't afford to miss any practices. He sighed again, finally reaching a decision.

"Right then. You can take that end of the field, and we'll practice on this side."

Draco sneered. "Whatever you say, Golden Boy." He kicked off from the ground and rose several meters, swooping down close enough to tickle his feet on the grass several times. He circled around the Gryffindor team.

The Gryffindors had encircled Harry. Seamus groaned. "Harry, what are we going to do with that fool flying around here?"

Harry frowned. "We are going to practice. We need to, if we want to win the Cup. We're at a major disadvantage here, being the first year in Quidditch for all of you. At least we haven't got it as bad as Ravenclaw. They have a whole new team! Ok. Here, I'll let out the Bludgers and the Quaffle. We'll practice without the Snitch for today, and I'll just fly around, watching you guys. Ginny, Brynna and Lavender, you guys-- er, girls- - try to score on Ron. I'll try to take the Quaffle away from you. Seamus and Dean, you know what to do, and try not to let too many Bludgers get away from you and hit the innocent bystanders." Harry winked as he glanced toward Malfoy.

Harry opened the case that Ginny had brought out, releasing the Bludgers and picking up the Quaffle. "Ready then?" He asked, waiting for his teammates to nod. "Ok!"

With that, they rocketed into the sky. Harry's worries about the team were soon replaced with a confident feeling. This was their first full practice; they were still trying to learn basic moves, but they worked well together.

About half-way through practice, it began to sprinkle. Soon, it was raining hard. Draco had decided that he had had enough, just as he noticed Harry calling his team to the ground. Draco landed smoothly and as he walked past, he heard Harry congratulating them on their hard work and effort. Draco sniggered and shot a haughty look at them, even though he had to admit to himself, they had looked really good.

"Gee, Draco, now that we're done, you had better get inside. The Slytherins wouldn't want their favorite spy getting a cold," Harry called after him sarcastically as the team began to walk back towards the castle.

"If you think we're worried enough about competition from you to send a spy, Potter, you're sorely mistaken," drawled Draco calmly. He stopped and turned to face Harry. "We can beat your mudbloods and muggle lovers any day."

Harry restrained himself from making a retort. He only wants you to get angry, he kept reminding himself. Just keep walking.

"So, Captain," Draco said mockingly after a long pause, "when's your next practice?" He paused again. "No answer, Golden Boy? I may just have to ask the Harry Potter Fan Club."

Again, he waited and Harry had to refrain himself from saying something. Harry had now passed Draco. They were the only two left on the field; everyone else had run inside to seek shelter from the pelting raindrops. Draco turned toward Harry again, and gave it one last try. "You know they don't really like you, eh Potter? They just feel sorry for you." He smiled smugly. "Poor little Harry, nobody wanted him. Not even his parents. They'd rather be dead than--"

Harry turned suddenly, pulling his wand out from his sleeve and shouting the first thing that came to his mind: "Petrificus totalus!"

Draco dropped to the muddy ground, unmoving, Harry walked over to him. "The only unwanted one, Malfoy, is you." His voice was low and serious. "Your father, your own father, tried to kill you. Your mother deserted you. Now it is you who is all alone."

Harry walked away, making his way slowly up to the castle. By the time he reached the doors, he was thoroughly soaked. He pointed his wand at the black lump laying in the grass several hundred meters away and muttered "Finite incantum" before continuing into the castle.


	4. New Developments

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Hogwarts belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Four-- New Developments

Draco felt his limbs unlock and he climbed to his feet, grateful that body-bind had prevented all movement, holding back-- and therefore keeping Harry from seeing-- the tears which now poured down his face. He sat back down, putting his head onto his knees, on the muddy patch where he had been laying, allowing the rain to seep into him, wishing it would wash more than the dirt from his skin, wishing it would purge the cruelty from his soul.

Finally, as the sobs subsided, began trudging up the path to the castle, even though he would've rather stayed out in the rain. It suited his mood. All the way back, he was wondering why every time he tried to be civil with Potter, he ended up flinging insults at him. Why did seeing the hurt look in Harry's eyes bring him so much satisfaction? The last thing Draco wanted was to be like his father, finding enjoyment in other peoples' misery. He entered the castle, removing his shoes as to avoid angering Filch by tracking in mud.

Draco was so locked up in his own thoughts he didn't notice he had passed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. He turned a corner just past the dungeons and suddenly connected with something solid. He fell, laying sprawled out on the floor in confusion.

Hermione Granger was kneeling beside him, picking up several books and papers that were scattered about on the floor. "Really," she was saying, "you should pay more attention to where you are going, running into people like that. The least you could do is help me pick--"

"What are you doing here?" he interrupted suspiciously.

She looked up at him. "I went to see Professor Snape. I wanted to find out if he had graded my essay on the Blinding Potion.

"Oh." Draco was still sitting on the floor. Hermione straightened up, put all of her books in the crook of her elbow and offered him a hand. He grasped it, and stood up, not letting go of her fingers.

"Are you... ok?" she asked. "You look, er..."

"What? I'm fine," he replied after a moment.

"You're not fine. You look as if someone has punched you in the stomach. And you're dripping wet! How'd you get wet?"

"It's raining."

She looked up at the solid stone ceiling, and then back at him questioningly.

"I was on the Quiddich field."

She waited, but got nothing else from the blond-haired boy. "Why didn't you use a charm to dry your robes?"

"I er-- well..." Draco suddenly sat down, right in the middle of the passageway, and buried his face in his arms.

"Draco?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

There were footsteps coming. They both looked down the hall towards the sound. They couldn't see anyone yet, but they could hear a warbly voice singing the Hogwarts's School Song.

Draco groaned. "It's Peeves. I really don't want to deal with him right now." He looked around. "Follow me," he said, getting up quickly. He turned away from the footsteps and walked quickly down the hall, turning right, then left, then right again. They had reached a large portrait of a scowling Salazar Slytherin. "Strawberries," whispered Draco. The picture swung out, revealing a doorway. He climbed through, motioning for Hermione to follow. "We can talk in here," he said.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think it used to be the Slytherin Common Room, separate from the dorms. Or one of Salazar's private chambers." The room was large, but not as big as her common room. It was decorated in green and silver, definitely a Slytherin's hangout. There was a doorway at the far end, and a stone staircase on either side of the enormous fireplace. They sat down on a sofa in front of the fire Hermione conjured and remained silent for several minutes.

"So?" Hermione prompted her companion.

"So, what?"

"I asked you what was bothering you, and I assume you were going to answer. That's why we're here, right? To talk?"

Draco stood up and walked closer to the fireplace. "I'm not sure, exactly."

"Not sure why we're here, or what was wrong?"

He chuckled. "Both. I guess we're here because I wanted to tell someone." He turned to face her. "It's not like I have a lot of people to confide in."

"Well then, why were you so upset?"

He sighed. "Like I said, I had been out on the field, and the Gryffindors were out practicing too. We came in at about the same time. I came in because it was raining pretty hard and I was getting a little bored, but Potter accused me of being a spy." He told her the whole story. It came out jerkily at first, but soon the words were pouring out of him in torrents.

"I know I deserved what Potter said to me. He was just telling the truth, really. It's just that..."

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. "What?"

"Everybody likes him so much. He has friends, all of the teachers love him, the Headmaster lets him get away with anything, he's been famous since the day he was born, practically, and his parents, they died to save him. He's just so damn special." Draco paused. "I guess... well, I guess..." He mumbled the last part and looked down at the plush carpet beneath his feet.

"What did you say?"

He looked up into Hermione's face. He saw concern. Kindness. No anger, no pity. "People respect me, but I don't have a lot of friends. Most of the teachers think I'm a bad apple. I've never really done anything to stand out from the crowd, and my dad hated me. Mum is no better. She was indifferent. " Draco paused, wondering how sensitive she was on the subject of family, and if he would upset her. He decided to avoid the topic.

"I wanted to be like Harry. I wanted to be friends with him. On the very first day of school, though, he turned me down. Flat out humiliated me."

It dawned on her. "You're jealous," she said slowly, without criticism.

"Yes, I'm jealous." He sighed, returning to the sofa and seating himself. "It's like they say: Money isn't everything. It can't buy happiness. Or friends," he added as an afterthought. "But this is a pretty nice place, eh?" he asked.

The swift change in subject severed her train of thought. "Yeah," she said automatically. She looked around. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah. I have most of my stuff here. I didn't spend hardly any time in the dorms last year, except for sleeping. Even then, I sneak down here some nights. Sometimes I just needed to be away from the baby Death Eaters." He mentally chastised himself. This was not what he wanted. First, he goes blabbing all of his Potter Problems, now he was telling her about sneaking out at night. You couldn't be more revealing if you were see-through! he thought to himself. Time to change the subject back to her. "Do you ever feel like that?"

"Like I need to be alone? All the time. That's mostly why I study so much. Books are a good escape." she said. Her stomach gurgled, and she stood up reluctantly. "It must be well past lunchtime. I should probably get going."

Draco stood up, too, not wanting her to leave. "I have some food down here, if you're hungry."

"I should go back to Gryffindor. They're probably wondering where I am." She gathered up her books from where she had left them on the sofa and walked to the door.

"Listen, Hermione..."

She smiled. "I promise, I won't tell anybody anything you've told me. Your secrets are safe with me."

He grinned back at her. "Thanks. I'll see you in Hagrid's class tomorrow, then."

"Right. 'Bye." Hermione paused, wanting to say more. The right words didn't come, so instead, she just stepped out into the hall.

Harry looked at his watch. It was lunch time. He stood inside the castle, debating whether or not to go back to the dorms. He was soaking wet and needed new robes, but if he did, he wouldn't have time to eat. Inspiration struck. Pointing his wand at himself, he muttered "Non aquam" and the water instantly evaporated. Then, he hurried to the Great Hall.

Ginny was already at the table when Harry arrived, but other than that, their usually seats were deserted. "Where's everybody else?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I saw Ron going up to the dorms on my way down here, but I don't know where Hermione is. I haven't seen her since this morning. And Brynna already ate."

Harry grinned devilishly. "At least that leaves us alone, for once." He gave her a quick, dry kiss on the cheek.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked at his display of affection, especially after they had agreed they were going to keep their relationship a secret, at least at first. They had admitted to liking each other at the end of the summer, but thought it would be wise not to act on their feelings. Then, Ginny wrote Harry a note asking if he still liked her, and if he did, would he be her boyfriend? He quickly accepted. He felt the same way about her, but they both thought that they should wait to tell their friends, especially Ron.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, but his new girlfriend just giggled.

Just as Harry sat down, Ron came rushing up. "Harry!" he said.

"Hey, Ron." Harry was relieved his friend hadn't chosen to make his entrance thirty seconds earlier.

"Sorry about leaving you out there with Malfoy; I didn't realize you weren't behind me until I got to the castle," Ron explained, searching his friend's face for anger.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry.

A Hufflepuff approached the table. "Hey, Ron." She blushed. "I saw you practicing Quiddich today. You're really good. Do you mind if I eat with you?"

Ron opened his mouth to say "no," but a Ravenclaw swept up and gave a resounding "yes!" before Ron had a chance to say anything.

"I'm sitting here, today," she said, looking remarkably bold for being such a tiny girl. The Hufflepuff backed off.

"Hey, Brittany," said Ron. "How's it going?"

"Great. Listen, Ron, you wanna meet me in the Astronomy Tower again tonight?"

"Sorry. I've got to rewrite a paper for Snape," he replied.

"The one on Blinding Potions? I've got one you can hand in," she said.

"He'd notice. Plus, I've snuck out for the last three nights in a row." He grinned. "I need my beauty sleep."

Harry looked at his friend. It appeared as though Ron was doing quite fine without the extra sleep. He had grown over the summer, and not just taller; he wasn't so scrawny anymore. His freckles had lightened and girls found his smile irresistible.

Brittany sighed in disappointment. "All right. I'll see you later." She got up and left.

"Not interested in her anymore? Nah, she's kinda boring."

Ginny snorted. "Kinda? All she ever talked about was either you or schoolwork."

"I hope y'all aren't talking about me," said Brynna as she glided up to the table.

"Of course we were," teased Ron. "Where've you been?"

"I went back up to the tower, looking for you," she retorted, smiling at him. "Where did you disappear to after practice?"

Ron smiled mysteriously. "Well, I was making myself a little midnight appointment."

"Ron!" Ginny said disapprovingly. "Didn't you just tell Brittany you needed to do homework?"

"Well, I do, but I'm going to do that after dinner."

"So who are you meeting?" asked Brynna.

"Just a friend." Ron grinned again, picking up his books. "In fact, there she is. I'm going to see if she's going back to the common room. See you later." He walked away quickly and joined a fourth year Gryffindor.

"Gee, Brynna, can't you keep a leash on him or something?" asked Ginny.

"Me? That's not my job!" Brynna spoke with disdain, but her face revealed more.

"If you say so. Are you going up to the common room before our Transfiguration?"

"No, I just got back from there, silly. Also, I want to wait for Hermione. I have a question about Muggle Studies."

"Ok," said Ginny, getting up to leave. "You coming, Harry?" She gave him a Look.

"Yeah. G'bye, Bryn."

They walked out of the Great Hall together. Harry started toward Gryffindor Tower, but Ginny turned down a different corridor. "Hey," he said. "Where are you going?"

"Transfiguration. You have Charms next, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you wanted to go back up to the common room."

"Nah," she smiled up at him. "I just wanted a little bit of time with you."

"You're as bad as your brother," he teased.

Ginny smiled slyly. "I know. Sneaking off and telling lies to meet all sorts of guys...."

"What?!?"

She stopped outside of McGonagall's class. "You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You'd better be kidding," he said, trying to look suspicious. Ginny just laughed. She kissed his nose and sent him off to class.


	5. In the Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer-- I'm sure you know that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: Half-way done! I'm planning for ten chapters, and the final should be out by next week.

Chapter Five--In the Shrieking Shack

October had settled onto the castle, bringing the rain with it. Even in the harshest wind, Quiddich practice continued. Harry was as strict as Oliver had been when it came to practice, and it had paid off in the first match. Hufflepuff had been smashed by Gryffindor. Not a single point could be scored against Ron, and the Brynna, Ginny had each scored thirty points, plus ten more from Lavender. Of course, Harry caught the Snitch. Their tremendous win put them in the lead for the house cup. To say the Gryffindors were in high spirits would be an understatement... with the exception of Harry. His housemates had taken to calling him "Captain Harry", but he took no part of the partying.

"Really, Harry, you've got to cheer up," said Ginny at breakfast one morning, a couple weeks after the match. Her voice was full of concern. She and Harry still hadn't told anyone of their relationship, and she was a little worried he was having doubts.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "You've been moping around practically forever."

"What's wrong?" chimed in Brynna.

"Aw, he's just upset because he hasn't got a girl, right Harry?" Ron looked satisfied at his explanation, while his sister became noticeably paler.

"It's nothing, really--" Harry was saved from further explanation by a soft fluttering of wings. Mail had arrived. A snowy owl came swooping down. Hedwig landed at Harry's side and waited patiently for him to take the letter off her leg before snatching the piece of toast he offered her and flying back to the owlrey.

Harry unrolled the parchment. "It's the reply from Remus!" he said excitedly.

"Remus?" asked Hermione. "What did you write him about?"

"He wanted to know some stuff about his parents," supplied Ron.

Harry looked up from the parchment. "He says that he's got some of my parent's things in his attic I can have. He said to just drop by on the next Hogsmeade visit."

"That's next Saturday, a week from today," said Hermione.

"Oooh!" exclaimed Brynna. "Can I come, too? I have been dying to meet Remus! You guys talk about him so much."

"Sure," said Harry.

"I can hardly wait!" she said, and the other four strongly agreed they were looking forward to next weekend.

After breakfast on Saturday, Ron and Harry went up to the common room to play a game of chess while they waited for the rest of the students to leave. Hermione, Brynna, and Ginny would go separately, the normal way, and then sneak into the back door of the Shrieking Shack using Harry's Invisibility Cloak, while Ron and Harry took the more direct route of the Whomping Willow path. They had decided that being seen approaching the fearsome Shrieking Shack would be a bit suspicious. Brynna and Ginny left from the Great Hall with a group of fifth year Gryffindors, but Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Ron to get the Cloak.

She quickly walked along the nearly empty corridors after folding the shimmery material carefully under her robes. Most of the students, except first and second years, of course, had already left. Not many wanted to stay behind on the first trip Hogsmeade of the year.

She wasn't far from the main doors when she noticed a figure ahead of her, walking away. "Draco!" she called.

He stopped and turned to face her, but didn't approach her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" she asked, finally reaching him.

"Nah. I have, er... studying to do."

"You have been studying since school started. You're already one of the best students in the school, and it's unhealthy to be alone so much," she chastised.

"Well, most of my class is gone, and I didn't have that many friends to start with."

"Then come have a butterbeer with me in Hogsmeade. Better then spending the day alone, n'est-ce pas?" Hermione was surprised at herself for blurting out the invitation, not only because she doubted that he would accept, but because she was supposed to meet Ginny and Brynna in Honeydukes at one o'clock. I guess I've got time, she thought. At least I didn't ask them to meet me in the Three Broomsticks. She could just picture the look on their faces if they were to see her having a drink with Draco.

Draco. She called her attention back to the young man standing in front of her. He was looking at her strangely.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering--"

"It would be fun," he interrupted. "Better than practicing Transfiguration." He paused, looking sideways at her again. "I didn't know you speak French." He began walking toward the entrance, following her.

"What? Oh. Yes. I've spent most of my summer holidays there since I was little. My mum's mum lives in Paris." She smiled apologetically. "Sometimes it slips out."

"Ca n'est pas une probleme, ma chere Hermione," he replied smoothly, opening the door for her.

They spent most of the long walk to Hogsmeade talking. Their conversation veered from France to other topics. Draco's family had owned a house in Marseilles, but the long and complicated legal process of sorting out Lucius Malfoy's enormous estate was ongoing, and Draco had spent all of his time out of Hogwarts at his aunt's house. Draco was the only heir, but the Ministy had decided his aunt would be his guardian until his eighteenth birthday, and he would not have access to any of the Malfoy fortune. This was a slight inconvenience to the young Mr. Malfoy, especially since his aunt (his mother's sister-in-law, really) lived in a tiny apartment building with a bunch of Muggles. Hermione had burst out laughing when Draco explained all about his "strange" neighbors, and about learning to use ordinary kitchen appliances.

They reached the Three Broomsticks without meeting many people on the path, and chose a booth in a secluded corner before ordering. Most of the awkwardness from the other night had disappeared, and a steady stream of conversation was maintained as they sipped their steaming mugs.

"So tell me," began Hermione hesitantly, not sure how to phrase her question. "What is it like in Slytherin nowadays, you know, with everything that's happened...?"

Draco sighed. "Well, everything is quiet. Partly because we've been reduced by about half, but mostly because everyone's afraid. The other houses don't like us. We don't deny it. We have a bad reputation to begin with, but it's our fault, too. It's hard to explain. We act how we do because of how we've been raised, and what's expected of us, and because we don't know any other way. Now we don't even have our bad reputation to protect us. The Slytherins become the butt of all of the jokes. So we keep to ourselves, and study. Snape is really strict. He comes down hard on anyone with less than perfect marks. He knows that we need to redeem ourselves."

"I think you took off about ten years of the Slyth rep last year by yourself," said Hermione, recalling how he had defied his father, saving Harry's life and ending Voldemort's, inadvertently sending his own dad into the Dementor's waiting embrace. "You risked your life for a Gryffindor. Harry Potter, no less," she said with a chuckle.

"You mistake my selfishness for selflessness, Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"My goal wasn't so much to save Potter as it was to put an end to my father's reign as Voldemort's right-hand man."

Hermione gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I hated him," Draco said. "Well, maybe not. I feared him. He was very violent. Had a terrible personality. I'm glad he is gone."

Hermione sat silently for a moment, not really knowing what to say. After finding nothing, she took another gulp of butterbeer, finishing off her mug. Draco noticed, and looked around for Madam Rosemerta. "Want another?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Sorry, but I'd better not. I promised to meet Harry and the others in a few minutes."

"Ok," said Draco slowly. "I guess I'll go back to the castle, then."

"Unless you wanted to come along," teased Hermione, knowing the answer would be no.

"Right. And get into another fight with Potter. No thanks, I'm still recovering from the last body bind," he said dryly, giving a small laugh.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good-bye," Draco replied.

About half an hour after Hermione had left the common room, Ron and Harry put away the chess set. They hadn't managed to complete a game, but it was clear who had been about to win. Harry was improving, but Ron was still the superior of the two, by far.

They exited the castle and headed across the lawn, past the pond, to the Whomping Willow. Ron had found a long stick on the way down, but after five tries, still hadn't succeeded in pushing the knot to prevent injury from the willow. After a quick "wingardium levosia," however, they got the stick under the branches far enough to hit it up against the trunk. They ran to the opening of the tunnel, and didn't slow down until they were both out of breath. They were both anxious to see Sirius and Lupin, but Harry especially couldn't wait to find out more information about his parents.

The path rose, then there was the last turn, and then they were in the Shrieking Shack. Harry could remember the last time he had seen this room. It had been a broken mess. Now, the furniture had been repaired and there were smiling pictures of the Marauders and their friends on the walls. The dust on the floor had been replaced by a thick, furry rug. They walked slowly into the hallway.

"Remus? Are you home?" called Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Sirius, popping his head out of the kitchen doorway. "I didn't hear the door close."

"Sirius!" shouted Harry. "How are you? Why are you here? What are you doing?"

Sirius laughed at the barrage of questions. "I'm fine, thanks; Dumbledore suggested I live here for a while; and what else? I'm hiding out!"

"It's so good to see you!" Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"It's good to see you, too. Hi, Ron. So how did you two get in?"

"Er..." said Ron.

"We took the tunnel from Hogwarts," explained Harry. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh. He's up in the attic looking for something of James's."

"Right, thanks. C'mon, Ron." Harry pulled his friend toward the staircase, then turned back toward the kitchen door and walked to his godfather, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"Yes, Harry. I'm glad you could come."

Then, Harry rejoined Ron on the stairs and dashed up to the landing. In the center was the ladder to the attic, left down by Remus, who had been expecting Harry.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before starting up. Harry went first, pulling himself up over the old, creaking wood, wondering how strong it was, and if it could hold the two of them. He grasped the attic floor and pulled himself into the room. It was just one large space, mostly empty. There were a few boxes near the trapdoor, a pile of clothes, and a chair and dresser that looked beyond repair. Remus was bent over a trunk behind the boxes. He looked up when he heard the footsteps.

"Hello, Harry. And Ron," he addressed the second head to appear through the floor. Remus closed the trunk and walked toward them, pulling it behind him. "Let's go downstairs with this, shall we?" He sneezed. "The attic is the only room we haven't gotten around to dusting yet."

Ron went down first, then Harry, supporting some of the weight of the trunk, but mostly guiding it down the ladder while Remus directed his wand at it, floating it gently through the door in the floor and down to the landing. Remus was the last to come down, and he waved his wand at the ladder, which quickly retracted, closing with a resounding "thud".

Then, the procession continued down the staircase. It was a little easier this time, having more room to maneuver the heavy trunk. Finally, they reached the living room, where Sirius joined them.

"Well, Remus, what have you got for us?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

"You should recognize this, my dear friend," replied Remus mockingly.

"Ah, yes, but our young Harry might not."

"Cut it out, you two. What is it?" demanded Harry and Ron.

"This trunk, Harry, belonged to your father. He left it in my care before moving to their...er-- secret place."

Harry looked at it. It wasn't impressive. Rather dusty, in fact. It was small, too. About half the size of Harry's. He ran his hand along the lid, brushing off the years of dust and grime. Underneath, it was a rich green. He tried to lift it, but it was locked.

"The password is 'Golden Snitch', I believe," said Sirius. "Couldn't ever leave the bloody sport on the field." He grinned.

Harry took out his wand, tapped the lock, and whispered the password. There was an internal click, and the lid opened. Harry kneeled in front of the chest, and Ron leaned over his shoulder to see inside.

It was larger inside than out. Much larger. The inside of James's trunk dwarfed Harry's. One side of the trunk was piled with robes. Several were black Hogwarts standard issue. There was also a pair of emerald green dress robes. Harry pulled them out, breathing in the scent of his father. Underneath were more black robes, smaller.

"Some of your mother's things are in there, too. I believe those are her robes," said Remus. "Their school books are on the bottom, with their other school supplies. Your dad's broomstick is in there, too. It's mostly odds and ends from their school days. Everything else was destroyed with the house. I'm sorry I can't offer much more..."

"No, this is great," he said, tears welling in his eyes as he found a picture of his father and Sirius, both waving energetically. "Really. Thanks."

They were interrupted by a knock at the back door. "Who is that?" wondered Remus.

"Sirius, you have to transform!" said Harry, remembering the extra visitors. He knew that Hermione would be ok with Sirius, but Ginny and Brynna didn't quite know the extent of Harry's relationship with the wanted convict.

Ron jumped up. "That'll be Hermione, Brynna, and Ginny. They wanted to come see you, Remus. Ginny and Brynna don't know about you, though, Sirius."

Where Sirius had been sitting on the couch was now a large black dog. He jumped down and led Ron to the back door. Remus followed.

Harry looked back into the trunk. He found a small leather bound book, separate from the rest. It had no title on its front or binding. He tried to open it, but had no luck. He set it back down, and picked up a long, skinny package. After removing the dragonhide case, he found what he had suspected to be inside, his father's broomstick. It was a Nimbus, one of the original models. Harry skimmed his fingers over the handle. It was smooth and polished, keeping its well-cared-for sheen even after years of storage. Harry looked up as his friends reentered the room. "Check it out, Ron!" he said, offering him the broomstick.

"Wow," said Ron. "Is it...?"

"I think so."

"Nimbus's first model," confirmed Remus. "Prongs was so proud of his broomstick."

The girls squealed when they saw the robes on the chair. Ginny rushed over and held up one of Lily's dress robes.

"Isn't this gorgeous?" she asked, carefully examining the tiny beads lining the neckline.

"Oh, Harry," sighed Brynna. "I bet your mom was so beautiful."

Harry reached inside the trunk, pulling out a box of pictures. "Want to look at these?"

Ron, Remus, and Brynna seated themselves on the couch. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat in front of them on the floor with 'Snuffles'. They passed around most of the photographs from the box, with Remus telling a small story about each one before Hermione glanced at her watch. It was nearly dinner time. Everything was carefully put back into the trunk, and they all said their good-byes before hurrying down the secret path to Hogwarts with Harry bringing up the rear, carefully levitating the trunk in front of him.


	6. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer-- Shame on you if you don't know by now that Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter Six-- The Yule Ball

The phoenix were now three months old. They had started to loose their down, replacing it with bright feathers. They swirled with color, yellow, blue, green, red, purple... Hermione and Draco's had especially bright plumage. Hagrid complimented them on their fine job raising their bird, whom they had named Helios. He was getting large, almost full size now, and he was very affectionate. Hermione had spent a lot of extra time with him, coming down during her free time to play with him. She had caught Draco sneaking down once or twice, too. All of the extra attention had had a positive affect on Helios. Not only was he friendly, he was smart. Hagrid had answered a pecking at the back door once or twice, finding Helios, who unlocked his cage and was wandering around, begging for food.

At the end of one of their classes, Hagrid cleared his throat after instructing them to put their birds into their cages. "I have an announcement," he said. "It's concernin' the Yule Ball. Dum-- Professor Dumbledore wants tuh keep gettin' together with the other schools, so Beauxbatons will be comin', too." Hagrid blushed and grinned. "Durmstrang declined the invitation." His giddiness was quickly overshadowed with a scowl. "Anyway, yeh need tuh be a fourth year to go, or else be invited..." he trailed off and surveyed the class, which was entirely sixth years, with the exception of Brynna, who had been put in the more advanced class because of the studying she had done in America. She had also been put into sixth year Muggle Studies, but she had had to make up some work for Potions. "I don't think any of yeh need to worry about that," Hagrid finished. The class immediately started discussing who would be taking whom. "As soon as yer done takin' care of yer stuff, yer dismissed."

Hermione, who had been standing with her friends to hear Hagrid's speech, went back over to the stack of cages to say good-bye to Helios before she left. Draco was already there, stroking his back with one hand, offering it a grub with the other. As she walked up she could hear him talking to it. "...so it won't be too long before I see you again. But guess what? There's gonna be a Yule Ball this year. Isn't that cool? It's the perfect opportunity--"

Hermione was curious to hear the rest of Draco's scheme, but she stepped on a leaf with a loud crunch, announcing her presence.

"Oh, hi, Her-- Granger. I was just making sure he had enough water." Draco conspicuously peered into the water dish. "Yup, looks good."

"I came to say g'bye to him." She paused. "What were you talking about, the Yule Ball, it's an opportunity for what?"

Draco blushed. "Oh, er-- well....I was wondering if, well, maybe, er-- "

He was saved by a fellow Slytherin, Pansy, who came prancing over, regarding Hermione disdainfully. "Hey there, Draco."

"Oh, hi, Pansy... er--" he looked even more flustered. Hermione scowled.

"I got new dress robes," she said triumphantly.

"That's nice, Pansy," replied Draco, getting confused.

"They'll match yours great." She grinned and grabbed his cloak, drawing him closer to her. "Meet me in the common room before we go to the Yule Ball, and I'll give you your very special Christmas present."

Draco gulped.

"Now walk me back to the castle."

Hermione watched them leave, her mouth hanging open, wondering what had just happened.

"Hermione! Come on! We're not waiting for you forever." called Ron, prompting her to snap out of her daze and walk back over to her friends.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "Thanks for waiting."

"You ok?" asked Brynna. "Did you get another letter from your mom this morning, or something? You look a little upset."

"No," lied Hermione. "I'm fine. Just cold. Let's go."

"So, Harry, who are you going to take to the Ball?" asked Ron, always eager to steer the subject to girls.

Harry and Ginny had thought long and hard. They had decided that they would reveal themselves on Christmas, at the Ball, partly because Harry was dreading telling Ron and Christmas had seemed far off in the future, and partly because it would be hard to hide it if they went to the Ball with each other. They certainly didn't want to go with other dates.

"I'm not telling you," he joked. "You'll probably go steal her! How about you? Who are you taking?"

Brynna interrupted his answer with a huge sigh. "I have no idea who I'm going with!"

"I'm not sure yet, either." said Ron. "Maybe Brittany. Or Abby. Or Helen."

Harry laughed. "You'd better make up your mind!" he said. "Who are you going with, Mione?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Brynna interjected another large sigh. "Me neither."

Hermione laughed. "You know, if you and Ron never make up your minds, maybe you should just go together!"

Harry looked at the two of them, as if seeing them for the first time. "Nah, they'd never make it as a couple."

Ron looked at Brynna, and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. He blushed and looked away. "You may be on to something, Hermione," he said. "I can go with Brynna, and then I can dance with all of the other girls because I won't have to limit myself to just one before I get there!"

"Gee, a true romantic," said Brynna, but she was smiling.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', Brynna dear."

"Ok," she said.

Christmas morning came faster than everyone expected. Harry woke before Ron and lie in bed, thinking. The holidays were tough-- they always had been-- without his parents. Since coming to Hogwarts, they had been easier, but still. He wanted a family. The trunk had helped with his feelings of loneliness, but it had also whetted his appetite for more knowledge. Over a lengthy correspondence with Remus-- and Snuffles-- Harry had been able to build up more of his parents story, but it was from their friends' perspectives. He wanted, needed, something a little more personal.

Looking at Ron, who was still fast asleep, Harry crawled to the end of his bed. A pile of presents lain on his trunk were just begging to be opened, but Harry went for the smaller trunk instead. He opened it, pulling out a stack of books. He searched through it, finally finding the fourth year Herbology book. He opened up the cover, inhaling the flowery scent of his mother. If he closed his eyes and pictured her, he could almost smell it in her hair. Inside the book's jacket was what he sought after. It was a note from James to Lily. Not much, just a scribbled letter about how boring Professor Binns was, and how he was looking forward to Hogsmeade that coming weekend. Harry read it for the millionth time and put it back, carefully folding it along its twenty-year old creases. He placed the books back in the trunk, noticing a scarlet leather bound book for only the second time.

He recognized it from the first day he opened the trunk. He had meant to ask Remus about it, but had forgotten. He ran his fingers over the smooth, nameless cover and the gold gilded edges. It looked like a journal, and it definitely had been a Gryffindor's. He tried to open it again, but the cover wouldn't budge. At first, Harry wondered if it had been glued shut. Quickly correcting his muggle thinking, Harry realized it had been closed magically. But how to open it?

He took his wand from the night stand, pointed it at the book and whispered "Alohomora." He pried at the cover, but nothing. He tried again. "Alohomora," a bit louder this time. Nothing. He groaned, and put the book back in the trunk, making a mental note to ask Hermione about it. After spending all of that time in the library, she had better know something about opening a book or two.

Ron rolled over. "'Morning, Harry. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He yawned. "Wow, look at all of these presents."

Both trunks had been stacked with wrapped packages. The boys each started off with a large, bulky package, not surprised to discover identical sweaters. Green for Harry, maroon, of course, for Ron. They each had a pile of sweets from friends; Harry also unwrapped a biography of Sam Blumberg, one of the Chasers of the Chudley Cannons, from Hermione. She was always trying to get him to read. Ginny had gotten him a watch, not an ordinary muggle watch, but one that you could tell your class schedule and appointments. Hagrid had sent him a tin of something that looked quite inedible. Harry enjoyed the Dursley's present immensely, not because it was thoughtful or meaningful... it was down right comical! They had sent him a paper plate. After going through their gifts, they got dressed, putting on their new sweaters, and went down into the common room.

Hermione, Brynna, and Ginny were already there, also each wearing a Weasley sweater. Blue for Hermione, lavender for Brynna, and gold for Ginny. They exchanged Merry Christmases and laughed and talked about their gifts. Just before going down to the Great Hall, Harry cornered Ginny and whispered his thanks for her gift. He explained that he wasn't wearing it just yet, but he would be at the Ball. They were both excited and nervous about letting their friends in on their secret romance.

About half of the students had decided to stay over the holiday. The whole castle had been decorated with icicles and pine boughs. An enormous Christmas tree stood in the center of the hall with an enchanted angel standing on the top. Dumbledore stood up as students began to enter the Great Hall. As soon as the last had been seated, he cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas to you all. Madam Maxime and her students have arrived and will be spending the day here. I would like to thank them for coming this long way to spend this Christmas with us. I trust you will all make them feel welcome." Harry noticed the Beauxbatons students were sitting spread out among the extra seats, and Madam Maxime was next to Hagrid at the staff table. "Lunch will not be served today, instead dinner will be two hours early, with the Yule Ball afterward." Dumbledore added, and then sat down.

The students whistled and cheered, and then began to eat. Eggs and sausage and bacon... pancakes, waffles, and toast and jam. It was the largest breakfast Harry had ever seen. The house elves had out done themselves.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the plates were cleared, but students remained in the hall in little groups, talking with the Beauxbaton students or discussing the couples going to the Yule Ball. Many Hogwarts students had cousins at Beauxbaton and were fixing up their friends. Some of the French students had been to the Yule Ball last year and had continued relationships throughout the year with students from Hogwarts, which, of course, were exactly the results Dumbledore had been hoping for. Ron was disappointed to see that Fleur had graduated. He had been hoping for at least one dance with her. It didn't look as though he'd have a shortage of dance partners, though; girls kept approaching him, reminding him to save a song for them. Brynna was looking slightly annoyed.

The students were still congregating in the Great Hall when dinner time came around. All of the tables had been pushed together, and the houses had mingled with one another, everyone seemed to forget if they were Gryffindor or Slytherin, Beauxbaton or Hogwarts. After eating, everyone rushed up to the dorms to change into their dress robes.

The Gryffindor common was filled with guys waiting for their dates to finish last minute primping. Harry stood, chatting with Ron.

"So when am I going to meet this hot date you've got, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Oh, you'll see her soon enough."

"If she's as cute as you say, you'll have to find out if she's got a sister for me."

Harry choked. "Sorry, Ron, she's only got brothers."

"Oh. Hey, here come Mione, Brynn, and Ginny."

They were working their way down the stairs, through the crowd of guys. Harry smiled at Ginny as she approached, and she smiled back, walked over and gave him a huge kiss, right on the lips. The room suddenly went silent. Ron stood with his mouth open, and Hermione giggled. Brynna had a grin stretching across her face.

"Guys," Harry said, "er--"

"Oh this is so great! Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, we didn't really think--"

Ron closed his mouth. "It's about time that you two decided to stop pretending."

"You knew?" asked Harry.

"Well, it was kind of obvious," he laughed. "You were always trying to get rid of me. I knew that something was going on. Either that, or you were planning me a surprise party for my birthday."

Everyone laughed. They walked through the common room which was looking less crowded now that people were beginning to go downstairs. Ginny and Harry were holding hands the entire way.

The Great Hall was filled with laughing people and the music of a wizard rock band. As soon as the five walked in, Ron was surrounded by a group of girls. Ginny pulled Harry out onto the dance floor, leaving Hermione and Brynna standing alone.

"Great date you have, there," commented Hermione.

"Better than no guy at all," retorted Brynna, jokingly.

"I guess you're right. You want to go get some butterbeer, seeing how we don't have any men to do it for us?"

"Absolutely, my dear Hermione." Brynna extended her arm in an exaggerated show of courtesy.

"After you, sweet Brynna." Hermione bowed low, then accepted Brynna's arm. With linked elbows, they wandered off in search of refreshments.

Brynna and Hermione, dates or no, were having fun. After their butterbeer, they had sat at a table to watch the dancers, but both were quickly asked to dance by Dean and Seamus, respectively. They were dancing to a slow song when Ron came up and tapped Dean on the shoulder. "D'you mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Dean, disentangling himself from Brynna.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron, sounding mildly upset. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I went to get a butterbeer."

"For some reason, butterbeer bears a remarkable resemblance to Dean."

"He asked me to dance. You didn't ask. You still haven't. You just came over and assumed I would rather dance with you than Dean," said Brynna angrily.

"Well, would you?" Ron waited. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Y-You didn't look too lonely over there. You've got every other girl in Hogwarts following you around. Why do you want to dance with me?" The song was over, but they had stopped dancing long before. They just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other, even as a new, faster song began.

"Because. I like you Brynna."

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "How... what do you mean?"

"I like you," he said again simply.

"But then, why are you always with all of those other girls?"

"I thought that maybe if you thought that all of them liked me then maybe... I don't know... maybe then you would like me, too."

Brynna smiled. "I already do."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded. Ron seemed to realize suddenly that they had stopped dancing. His arms dropped from her waist. Then, he put them back. "Brynna?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She laughed, and nodded again.

None of this exchange was missed by Hermione, who had taken a seat after the slow song had finished. She felt happy for her friends, but there was a nagging little voice inside asking her now that Ginny and Harry were together, and Brynna and Ron, where did that leave her? She was becoming a fifth wheel. Get up, Granger! She thought. You're not going to have any fun moping here in the corner! She looked around the dance floor, searching for a partner. Seamus was dancing with Lavender. Neville was standing alone by the refreshments table... wait. Nope, he was getting a drink for a third year, his date, maybe. Neville? Now I know I'm getting a bit desperate! Hermione kidded herself. She smiled as saw Dumbledore dance past with Professor McGonagall. They were doing a very fast tango. As they whirled by, Hermione caught sight of a couple she would have rather not seen. Pansy Parkinson was dragging Draco Malfoy around the dance floor. She was talking animatedly, but Draco was looking around in the crowd. Suddenly, he looked straight at Hermione. He smiled. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk; it was a smile. Hermione smiled back, but then a group of Hufflepuffs walked by and she lost sight of him. Don't even think about it, she chastised. He's a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. Merlin's Beard! Like he would ever be interested in you, a Mudblood.

Hermione sighed, finishing off her butterbeer. She walked over to the refreshment table and poured another. She gulped that one down quickly, and poured one more. She glimpsed Draco and Pansy again, talking to some other Slytherins. He thinks he's so great. Hot stuff. Mmm... she studied his face, his blue eyes and soft blond hair. He was wearing dark green robes, almost exactly like Harry. Maybe he is pretty cute. Why is he with Pansy, anyway? What does he see in her? She looks like somebody hit her in the face with a Bludger. She doesn't even like him! She only wants his money. Draco looked up, and their eyes met. Hermione stared at him for a second. Oh no! He's seen you! Just pretend to be scanning the crowd. She slowly pivoted, looking out into the sea of people. Nice cover, Granger. Ok, now slowly, carefully, look back, see if he's still looking at you. She sipped her drink, peering over the edge of her glass. She looked back toward the Slytherins, slowly, searching... there he was. And he was watching her! She coughed into her glass, choking on her butterbeer. Smooth. Real smooth. Whatever you do, don't look at him again. She glanced up. He was still watching. He began to walk over. Oh no! Now he's going to come over and make fun of you. Ooohh... look at that stride. Sexy with a capital 'S'. Just stay cool. Don't let him know you're interested. What am I thinking? Am I interested? He's almost here. Stay COOL. No more inhaling butterbeer.

"Hey, Hermione. Merry Christmas."

Oh... My... God. What a voice! Now what? What do I do? Talk!

"Er-- Hi, Draco."

"Are you having fun?"

Oh yeah, best time I've had all year. This is my date, by the way, my mug of butterbeer.

"Yeah. The band is pretty good."

"Yeah." Draco fell silent, wondering what else to say. He stuck his hands in his robe pockets. Before he could think of anything, Pansy came over.

"Draco, darling," she purred, "what are you doing?"

"Just getting a drink. Can't you leave me alone for one minute?" he replied, irritated. "Are you almost done pouring my butterbeer, Granger?"

"Huh?" Hermione was confused.

He took the nearly empty mug from her, pressing something small into the palm of her hand. "Thanks." He gave her a look, then walked away with Pansy, heading back toward the Slytherins.

Hermione even more dazed when she realized she no longer had her drink, but a slip of paper in her hand. She looked dumbly down at it, slowly unfolding it. She held it to close to her face. It read:

H--

Please meet me at the portrait of S.S. after the Ball. The password is "phoenix".

--D

Harry and Ginny had been dancing almost non-stop all night, and were just starting to tire when Dumbledore announced that this was the last song. They went over to the refreshment table for some butterbeer and Pumpkin Cakes and were surprised to discover Hermione there, munching on a Chocolate Frog.

"Hey, guys," she said casually, her mouth full, "wanna fwog?"

"Er-- no thanks," said Harry. "Have you seen Ron? Or Brynna?"

She giggled and gestured vaguely. "Yeah, they were over there a little while ago..." she lowered her voice, "...kissing."

"Really?" said Ginny. "Awww... Bryn and Ron! That's so great. Now we just need a guy for you."

"I've already found one!" Hermione announced triumphantly. "Right here." She held up the card from the chocolate frog. "Albus Dumbledore," she read, "Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times..." She giggled again. "I've got Dumbledore!"

Harry looked at her strangely. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She sat down in a chair, studying her card carefully. "D'you r'member ol' Nicholas Flamel? Boy, he was old!"

Harry lifted her mug from her hand and took a sip. "Mione, how much of this have you had?"

"Oh, I dunno. Four or five before Malfoy. Five or six after."

Harry turned to Ginny. "I think it's been spiked. We'd better get her up to the dorms."

"Ok," replied Ginny, who looked concerned for her friend.

"No!" Hermione protested as they led her out of the Great Hall. "I need to go see Sal'zar. Sal'zar the Slytherin. Slytherin Sal'zar."

"What? Hermione, you need to go to bed. We're going up to the tower, ok?"

"Mmm... bed." She yawned. "I'm pretty tired."

"Ok. We're going to bed now. Come on."

Harry and Ginny practically carried her to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Gin, do you think you'll be able to make it to her room?" asked Harry with concern when they reached the common room.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?" She gave him a long kiss. "Goodnight."

Ginny struggled up the stairs to the dorms with Hermione, who kept babbling about Salazar. "Why do you have to be a prefect?" she moaned. "That's another flight of stairs!"

Finally, Ginny threw open the door to the dorm and laid Hermione on her bed. "Goodnight, Hermione. I'm going back to my dorm now. Are you going to be ok?"

"See you in the morning, Salazar!" replied Hermione, her voice muffled in the pillow.


	7. The Games We Play

Disclaimer-- Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Muggles.... all are the creation of the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seven-- The Games We Play

The rest of the holiday passed very quickly. Even though she wasn't a part of a couple, Ginny, Harry, Brynna, and Ron always made sure Hermione was included. Every once in a while, though, pairing up couldn't be avoided, and Hermione was left out. One afternoon found her in the common room, sitting amid a pile of papers. Her friends were at Quidditch practice. Just because they had beaten the Hufflepuffs in September didn't mean they could slack off, Harry was quick to remind the team. The match against Slytherin was tomorrow.

She had been invited to the practice, too, but had declined saying she needed to study. Studying was her usual excuse to avoid watching Quidditch practice, but this time, she really did need to. She had been procrastinating, not doing homework assignments, forgetting to read text. Instead of studying, she had been daydreaming. Daydreaming about a certain Slytherin, to be exact.

The last time she had really talked to him was at the Yule Ball. She could remember that much, but not much else. Harry and Ginny had told her about finding her next to the table, and how she had been absolutely smashed, babbling about Slytherins and Dumbledore. Hermione just hoped she hadn't embarrassed herself completely in front of Draco. She couldn't think of any other reason for why he was acting so strangely, though. He had ignored her in the two Care of Magical Creatures classes they had had since then, only talking when it was absolutely necessary in order to take care of Helios. He seemed embarrassed, or angry, or scared, or all three.

The next morning, the Gryffindor common room was preparing for the match. They couldn't wait to defeat their rival house. Harry and the rest of the team had already gone down for an early breakfast so they would be able to warm up and run through a few plays before the big game. Hermione ate a small meal of cereal and toast with Neville, and then they went down to the Quidditch field to be sure to save good seats for the game. Soon, the rest of the school had joined them. The stands were packed, everyone had crowded together to keep warm in the February chill.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry and Draco, who had become the captain of the Slytherin team walked out onto the field, leading the rest of their teams. The crowds roared. Morag MacDougal, a sixth year Hufflepuff who was replacing Lee Jordan as commentator, announced the names and positions each team member. Fifteen brooms were mounted, a whistle blew again, and the game had begun.

"Gryffindor Chaser Brynna Cimms takes the Quaffle, and she passes to Ginny Weasley. She takes it down the field, she's gonna sco-- no, dropped it to avoid the nicely placed bludger by Slytherin Beater Millicent Bulstrode. Riley Moon picks it up, takes it down to the Gryffindor end, passes to Slytherin Chaser Blaise Zabini, she dodges the bludger from Seamus Finnigan, dives for the goal... and it's blocked! Nice save by Ron Weasley. Keeper Weasley throws it to Chaser Lavender Brown, Brown passes to Chaser Weasley, Weasley back to Brown. We're almost to the goal, girls, make up your mind! It's working, though, the Slytherin Beaters don't know whom to aim at! Brown to Cimms, and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Cheers rose from the stands into the frigid air. Lavender and Brynna gave each other a high five, then went back down the other end of the field, following Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey.

"Pucey passes to Moon, wait, it's intercepted by Weasley--er, Ginny Weasley-- and she takes it back to the Slytherin goal, ooh, watch out for that bludger, nice block by Dean Thomas, Weasley passes to Brown, Brown scores! Gryffindor is in the lead, twenty to nothin'!"

Gryffindor managed to score thirty more points unanswered by the Slytherin team. Then, after Blaise Zabini scored, Gryffindor made six more goals. Harry and Draco were circling the field, high above the action, searching for the Snitch.

"Brown has the Quaffle, but she's got Bulstrode tailing her. Bulstrode hits the bludger at her-- wow, that was close. Brown passes to Weasley-- now Bulstrode's after Weasley-- Weasley passes to Brown, Brown fakes to the left-- score! One-hundred and twenty to ten, Gryffindors lead. Sorry, Slytherins, you might as well head home now..."

Suddenly, Draco darted downward. Harry didn't see anything, but followed. Just as quickly as he had started, Draco changed direction, moving toward the crowd. Then he stopped. He zipped up, then over, then stopped again.

"What's happened to the Slytherin Seeker, Captain Draco Malfoy? Has he seen the Snitch or did he just have too much caffeine this morning?" wondered Morag.

Harry stopped following Malfoy so closely, and then stopped following him all together. He resumed looking for the Snitch while trying to keep an eye on Malfoy, who continued his erratic flight. After several minutes, Gryffindor had scored once more. Then, Harry heard the crowd roar; it was a sound of surprise and amazement. He looked down. Malfoy was zooming toward the Snitch. Harry dove for him, while Dean and Seamus both slammed the bludgers at him as hard as they could, but they had no luck. Malfoy smoothly caught the Snitch and held it high above his head. The Slytherins went wild.

"That's it!" cried Morag. "The end of the match. Slytherin victory, one-hundred and sixty to one-hundred and thirty. Great catch of the Golden Snitch by Draco Malfoy to put an end to a rather lopsided game."

The Slytherin players landed in triumph and their housemates rushed out onto the field. The Gryffindor team had already exited to the locker rooms.

"I'm sorry, you guys," said Harry. "I never even saw it."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," said Dean.

"We're still in the running for the Quiddich Cup. We're tied with Slytherin right now. We just have to score more against Ravenclaw than the Slyths do against Hufflepuff," added Seamus.

"You guys did great today. Keep it up, and we're sure to score some points next time. I just can't believe I let Malfoy get the Snitch!"

"Well, you can't get it every time," pointed out Brynna logically.

"I will next time," he vowed.

Hermione had some free time before Potions since Arithmancy had gotten out early. She thought about finding Harry, who was still in a pretty foul mood about losing the match two days ago. She wanted to cheer him up, but she didn't want to go anywhere near him while he was moping. She decided she'd let Ginny deal with it. Then, she remembered he was still in Divination and reasoned that she couldn't be accused of avoiding him if he was busy with class.

Hermione walked up to the common room to get her Potions book. Hermione decided to go down to the classroom early while it was still empty and she would have time to reread the section about the Envy Potion. She reached her dorm and scanned the large pile of books on her desk, not finding it. She looked on her bed. Then she got down on her hands and knees to look under her bed. Nothing but a dark lump of material. She pulled it out, recognizing the soft periwinkle-blue of her dress robes. She shook out the wrinkles, folding it over her arms. A piece of something fell out of the pocket. Two pieces of something. One she quickly recognized as the collector's card from a Chocolate Frog. The other looked like a note. She unfolded, reading carefully.

H--

Please meet me at the portrait of S.S. after the Ball. The password is "phoenix".

--D

She drew her breath in quickly, memories of that night slowly fading into her mind. Draco, the meeting, being carried back up to the dorm by Ginny and Hermione, never whispering the secret word to Salazar.

She let her robes fall back to the floor, along with the card of Dumbledore. She grabbed her backpack, found her Potions book behind the door, and rushed out of her dorm. She practically ran through the hallways, down into the dungeons, to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He glared at her as if challenging her for the password.

"Er-- phoenix." Nothing. "Strawberries.... kiwi... Sregfier... Pureblood... Golden Snitch..." She was running out of ideas. "Fairy feathers, squishy toads, forest fire--"

"I applaud your originality and persistence, Granger," drawled Draco as he walked up. "May I inquire about the reason for this lovely visit?" His face matched Salazar's perfectly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

She held up the note she still clutched in her hand. "That night, I-- er, well..."

He scowled. "What?"

"I had way too much butterbeer. Harry and Ginny took me up to my room, and I forgot all about it. I just found this. I'm so sorry. I was going to come see you, really."

Draco looked confused. "You were?"

"Yeah, I would have, but..." She paused. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

Draco looked startled at the change of subject. "I- I was, er-- I wanted..."

She waited.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you at the ball, but Pansy kept dragging me off to the dance floor."

"If you didn't want to dance with her, then why did you bring her?"

"I didn't! She made me take her. I didn't have a lot of other options." He looked at her for a moment before continuing. "I would've rather gone with someone else."

"Why didn't you?" she challenged.

"I tried. Everyt ime I got a chance to ask her, something came up. I don't think she would've gone with me anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm in Slytherin, and she's not."

"Who cares what house you're in? Why does that always have to matter?" demanded Hermione in exasperation.

"It doesn't matter to me, but it might to her, I think."

"Well did you ever ask her?"

"No," admitted Draco, looking defeated.

Hermione watched him expectantly.

"Hermione.... You're right. I should have asked her to the Yule Ball, but now I've missed my chance. Do you think she'd still want me as anything more than a friend?"

"Maybe you should ask her."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Ok. I will. Do you know where I could find Lavender?"

"What!" shrieked Hermione.

Draco laughed, much to her displeasure. "I'm kidding!" he exclaimed. The smile faded, and his tone grew serious again. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you. A lot. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She laughed and nodded yes before pulling him toward her into a kiss.


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer-- All of the characters you recognize have been, uh... borrowed from the books written by J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this.

A/N: Thank you so much to herm, chickensoup4soul, Lily Evans, me, Lady Norbert, and Lady Kay for your kind reviews. And if there are other people out there reading this, thank you for staying with me so long! We're almost done, only two chapters and they will be out soon, I promise. Enough of my babble... on to the story!

Chapter Eight-- Revelations

"Hello," said Ginny, plopping down on the sofa next to Brynna, Hermione, and Ron, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap. "Have you guys seen Harry?"

They all shook their heads in the negative and the small redhead sighed. "I haven't seen him all day. He didn't even come down for breakfast. He's been spending so much time in his room. This isn't healthy."

"He's just up there, going through his parents' stuff." Ron shrugged. "I don't think it's a big deal."

"You are such a guy. So insensitive," huffed Ginny.

"He has been spending a lot of time alone lately," commented Brynna.

"Ron, why don't you go up and bring him down here, see if he wants to play a game," suggested Hermione.

"Please, Ron?" Ginny implored.

He sighed. "Ok."

As soon as he had left in the direction of the dorms, Hermione broke into a huge grin. "I have a huge, huge secret, you guys."

"What is it?" Brynna and Ginny asked in unison.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not the guys. Ok?"

"Sure," agreed Brynna. "It'll be just between us girls."

"Ginny?" Hermione prompted.

"I promise. I won't tell Harry or Ron."

"Ok." said Hermione, apparently satisfied. She looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oooh!" squealed Brynna.

"Aww," said Ginny. "Who?"

"Well, that's the part that you cannot, absolutely never ever, ever tell Harry or Ron."

"We promise," chorused the two younger girls.

"Do we know him?" asked Brynna.

"Yes."

"Is he in your grade?"

"Yes."

"Is he a Gryffindor?" asked Ginny.

"No," Hermione smiled again.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Brynna.

"Ravenclaw?" asked Ginny.

"No, and no." said Hermione.

Both girls gasped. "A Slytherin!"

"Oh, that's not the worst of it," said Hermione. "It's Draco."

"Malfoy?" squeaked Ginny.

"Wow." Brynna left her mouth hanging open. "Harry would flip."

Hermione sighed. "I know. What am I going to do? I really really like him."

"You should tell him," offered Ginny.

"Look who's talking, Ms. I'm-going-to-wait-until-Yule-Ball!" interjected Brynna. She turned back to her brown-haired friend. "You should feel him out first. He and Malfoy haven't been so at each other's throats lately. Just break the news gently. I guess you could wait a little while. I mean, see if you're still going out in a week or so, and if you're still that serious, then tell him."

"It's been about a month."

"A month!" said Ginny. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Ginny...." said Hermione sternly.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Ron and Harry are coming. Remember... not a word!"

Ron sat down heavily. "Ok. I've delivered. I couldn't tear him away completely, though." He gestured to the books under Harry's arm.

"I was reading these," said Harry defensively.

"Charms for Beginners by Daedalus Icary," said Hermione doubtfully, reading the title of the book on top of the stack. "Need a refresher in Flitwick's class?"

"No. It was my mum's. She wrote a whole bunch of notes in the margin." Harry held up the book, open, in front of her face. "Look at how tiny and perfect her handwriting is."

"It looks a lot like Hermione's," Ginny observed.

Brynna was browsing through the other books Harry had set on the table. "Wow, this journal is gorgeous."

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how to open it," said Harry. "Do you know any spells for it, Mione?"

"It's simple," said Brynna. "My oldest sister had one of these. A later version of course, but I'll bet it works the same way."

"You can open it for me?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Sure. I found the instructions after she threw them away. The whole time, I don't think she ever knew I figured out how to open her diary. I know all of her secrets." Brynna laughed.

"So? How do you do it?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well, you just whisper that you love 'insert name of secret crush here'. We all know who your mom loved, Harry, so let's see..." she held the book close to her face. "Lily Potter loves James Potter." She frowned when there was no reaction. "Maybe it's different with the older version, but I don't know."

"It wouldn't have been Lily Potter when she was in Hogwarts," pointed out Hermione. "Harry, what was your mum's maiden name?"

"Evans."

"Right," said Brynna, blushing. "Ok. Lily Evans loves James Potter." There was a soft click, and then a whir of pages, and the journal fell open. She handed it to Harry.

"Thank you," he said, intent on the tiny scrawl across several hundred pages. He turned it to the first page. "It starts on the first day of her third year at Hogwarts, and goes until..." he flipped to the back. "the June before... you know. Before my first birthday. He read the last entry out loud.

Dear Diary,

We will soon be going away from our lovely home. Most of our possessions, including you, will go to Mooney. He will keep them for us until it is safe for us to return. I cannot tell the details, but I feel as though I owe you some explanation.

James, Harry, and I are moving to a secret location. We will be under the Fidelius Charm. James wanted to use Padfoot as our Secret-Keeper, but I have convinced James not to use him, as he is the obvious choice. Instead, we will use Wormtail. There, don't you feel special? Even if you don't know where we will be going, nobody else knows who our Secret-Keeper is.

Now I must go. It is time to pack you in the trunk, with the rest of my school books. Hopefully, I will be writing to you again soon.

Your friend, Lily

Harry looked up. "That's it."

Ron stared at him, his mouth wide open. "That's it? Harry, are you mad? That's everything!"

"What?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Don't you see?" said Hermione excitedly. "We have proof! Proof that Peter was your parents' Secret-Keeper!"

It dawned on Harry. "That means..."

"Sirius will be free!" finished Ron.

Harry stood up. "I've got to go see Dumbledore." He ran out through the portrait hole, taking the journal with him.


	9. The Year Draws to a Close

Disclaimer-- All of the places, people, etc. you recognize were created by J.K. Rowling

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! To the people who commented about the "section": I didn't put my fic into any specific section; I listed Harry and Hermione as the two main characters. While writing this, I focused on them for the most part. I could only list two, so they were the two I chose. Again: They are the main characters, nowhere do I mention them being a couple! I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. To anti-d/hr, I'm glad you have preferences, but maybe you need to broaden your horizons.... just a thought.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter Nine-- The Year Draws to a Close

Now that the snow had melted and the sun was bringing up the new, April grass, Hargid's lessons moved back outside. The sixth years were still learning about the magical phoenix, although their studies of the bird were drawing to a close. Hermione and Draco had thoroughly enjoyed the unit, not only because it meant they could spend time together without arising suspicion, but also because they were fond of Helios, their bird. He had grown to be very beautiful, and was more intelligent than ever, but was a bit of a trouble maker. He would untie people's shoe-laces, then when they bent down to tie them, he would pull their hair gently, repeating the trick until he was given a treat.

"No more," said Hermione, giving him some seed after he undid her shoelaces for the third time. Helios wandered off to find someone slightly more generous while Hermione and Draco cleaned out his cage.

"We're almos' done with the phoenix, they'll be gone next week. Yeh've all done a good job wid 'em. Half o' your exam is figured on how well yeh raised yer bird. The rest is jus' the information we've covered throughout the year. When yer done takin' care of the cages, class is dismissed."

"Where is he going to take them?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"What, hun?" said Draco.

"Hagrid said the phoenix would be gone next week. Where is he going to take them?"

"I dunno. They're pretty expensive. He'll probably sell them to someone."

"He can't sell Helios!"

"I know. I'm really going to miss the little guy." Draco stroked his head affectionately.

"You're just going to let him be taken away?" she demanded.

"What else can we do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Hagrid," she decided.

Hermione approached Hagrid angrily. "Hagrid! What did you say about the phoenix being gone next week?"

"Oh, they're bein' sold to Eeylops Owl Emporium next Wednesday. What's wrong?" he asked as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Hagrid, could I come by on Tuesday to say good-bye to Helios?"

"O' course," he said gently.

Draco walked up. "Ready, Mione?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The rest of their classmates had already disappeared back into the castle. They headed up toward Hogwarts in silence. Both were saddened at the prospect of loosing their new pet. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it tightly, offering her strength and support. She quickly squeezed back and smiled at him. Draco walked her up to Gryffindor Tower. "I'll see you at lunch," he said.

"Ok. Bye, love."

"Purple pine tree," said Hermione to the Fat Lady. She walked in the portrait hole and sat down next to Brynna, who was relaxing with the rest of the group in front of the fireplace. Harry was showing them all the letter again. It was signed "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," and officially released Sirius Black from all charges of espionage and murder, as well as Remus Lupin and Harry Potter from the charges of aiding a felon. The letter had come that morning, after the hearing, where Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Lily's diary had testified.

"So does this mean you don't have to go back to the Dursleys' house?" asked Brynna.

"Right," said Harry excitedly. "In two months, I'll be living with Sirius and Remus in Hogsmeade!"

"Two months!" exclaimed Hermione. "We've got to start studying for exams!"

Everyone laughed.

"Er, Harry...?" she asked.

"What, Mione?" said Harry, looking up from his letter.

"So you know, it's not who you're with, but how much you like them, right? That's why you want to live with Remus and Sirius...."

"Right. What are you talking about?" Harry looked at her strangely. Brynna and Ginny exchanged knowing looks.

She took a deep breath. "I like Draco Malfoy. We've been dating for two months."

"What?" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.

Hermione didn't respond. The silence grew, pressing on her until she felt she would suffocate.

"Say something. Are you mad? Are you happy? Do you hate me?" she asked the boys in desperation. They only looked at her.

"Hermione," said Harry slowly. "Why would we hate you? If you like Malfoy, there's nothing we can do, except be happy for you. As long as we don't have to like him."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be angry or anything."

Harry gave her a hug. "You shouldn't have worried. We'll always be best friends. Mountain trolls, giant spiders, Voldemort, Snape... nothing can stop us."

"Thanks, guys."

"Awww," said Ginny. "This is so perfect!"

"Yeah," agreed Brynna, "too cute."

"Wait a minute," said Ron. "Did you two know?"

"Know what? Us? Didn't have a clue," said Brynna, a guilty smile on her face.

Harry groaned. "These girls. They always stick together. We've been outnumbered, Ron."

"Yeah, but I could get used to it," he said, giving Brynna a kiss.

Ginny took her cue and planted one on Harry.

"Gross you guys. Either get a room or I'll go get Draco," protested Hermione.

Ron and Harry immediately broke away from their girlfriends. "Ok," said Harry. "We'll behave."

"Harry Potter, behaving?" said Hermione in disbelief. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Harry threw a cushion at her, and the five friends broke out into a pillow fight.

Even with the excitement of Sirius's pardon, Hermione made sure that they were all keeping up on their studying. Exams were closing in. The five Gryffindors had reluctantly added a Slytherin to their clan, and the three couples could be found studying in the library nearly ever evening. Trying to study, to be more precise. More often than not, one of the girls had to referee an argument between the boys. As much as Harry and Ron tried to tolerate their friend's significant other, they still had a hard time being nice to Draco Malfoy. Madame Pince had threatened to kick them out several times after taunts of "Weasel", "ferret," and "Golden Boy" were flung across the table.

The first day of exams came quicker than expected, and it was hot and humid. Hermione was confident she had earned top marks, but she was relieved when the last test had been turned in. She had agreed to meet Draco down by the lake when she finished with Muggle Studies. He was watching the Giant Squid when she approached, and there was a large, bulky object, covered in bright blue cloth on the ground beside him. He looked up as she sat down next to him. She leaned over to receive a kiss.

"Hey. What have you got there?"

"A surprise. How did your Muggle Studies exam go?"

"It was easy. A surprise?"

"For you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

She pulled the cloth away and was startled by a sound of flapping wings. "Helios!" she cried out. "I missed you." She opened the cage door and he scrambled out into her lap, pushing his head up under her chin affectionately. "How did you do this?" she asked Draco.

"I had a friend go to Eeylops and purchase him for me. It's a Congratulations for getting the best grades in the class' gift," he said teasingly.

"How do you know I got the best grades? I think Snape failed me on the Potions exam."

"Right," he said. "You know you did the best. You worry too much. Besides, I like getting you presents."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a kiss. Helios protested, darting between them and flapping his feathers.

Draco and Hermione laughed. "I got some food for him, too." Draco handed her a small package she hadn't noticed before. Helios eyed the package carefully, poking at it with his beak.

The unlikely couple relaxed in the sun for a while, enjoying each other's company. As the sun began to set, Hermione put her new pet back into his cage and they walked back up to the castle to get ready for dinner. As usual, Draco accompanied Hermione on the walk to the Fat Lady. Reaching the Gryffindor entrance, he kissed her hand and promised to return to escort her to dinner.

True to his word, he was waiting there for her after she had put Helios in her dorm and changed her robes and redone her hair. They walked down to the end-of-year feast with Brynna, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The Great Hall was decorated in green and silver, with a huge banner with the Slytherin serpent covering the wall behind the High Table. Draco left the Gryffindors at their table and walked to his own in solitude. The rest of Slytherin was already there, laughing and talking. They were much different than the somber bunch that had sat down at this table at the beginning of the year.

After everyone had entered and been seated, Dumbledore stood to give a speech. "Here we are again!" he began cheerfully. "Another year has passed. Hopefully, your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Time to award the House Cup. The points stand thus: Ravenclaw in fourth, with three-hundred and twelve points, Hufflepuff in third, with three-hundred and ninety points, Gryffindor in second, with four-hundred and fifty points, and Slytherin, for the first time in five years, has taken first place, with four-hundred and fifty-two points." The tables all clapped and cheered. "Well done to all of you; it was very close, especially for Slytherin and Gryffindor... it came down to a Quiddich match, I believe." Dumbledore winked and nodded discreetly to Draco. "Now, we can eat!"

The golden plates filled with food, and the talking subsided as people began to eat. After the meal, they slowly filtered out of the Great Hall, reluctant to leave. Draco joined Hermione as they passed through the doors. "Congratulations on winning the House Cup," she said sincerely.

"I take full credit," he said sarcastically.

"No really, if you hadn't beaten Harry to that Snitch, we would've won the Quiddich Cup, and then..."

"Well..." he said.

"How did you do it, anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Get the Snitch. I mean, I never asked you, what was up with all of that twisting and broom acrobatics. You don't normally fly like that, do you?"

"Nah," said Draco. "At first, I thought I saw the Snitch, and when he followed me, I had the idea to just keep being kind of wild. I figured it would either distract him or he'd ignore me when I finally did find the Snitch, and it worked."

"It was a pretty good idea."

"Thanks." He paused. "You wouldn't be interested in paying ol' Salazar a visit tonight, would ya?"

She smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"You remember the password."

"Helen's Daughter."

He smiled. "See you there in a while?"

"Ok."

Hermione left in the direction of the tower, leaving Draco behind. The last few weeks Draco had been wondering if he was dreaming. How on earth could a girl like Hermione fall for me? he kept asking himself. After she disappeared around a corner, he shook himself from his thoughts and hurried toward the dungeons, anxious to make sure everything was just right for their secret meeting.

AN: Bonus points to anyone who catches the allusion to Greek mythology! :) Thanks for reading!


	10. The Journey Home

Disclaimer-- Sigh Harry Potter isn't mine... sniff... neither is Hermione, or Ron, or Draco.... they all belong to J.K. Rowling, all of them.... sob

Chapter Ten-- The Journey Home

Hermione woke up with a start. Where was she? Beneath her was a large four-poster bed. The satin quilt was an emerald green, not her familiar red velvet bed coverings in her dorm in the Gryffindor tower. She groaned. She must've fallen asleep in Salazar's chamber in the dungeon. She remembered staying up late into the night, early into the morning, kissing and talking to Draco. But how on earth did she get into this fabulous bedroom? The chamber around her was lavishly decorated. She peered into the mirror hanging across from the bed. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, so she tried to smooth it with her hands, only making it worse. "You look fine, dear."

Hermione gasped. Only wealthy wizards owned talking mirrors, and coming from a muggle family, she had had a very limited experience with them. "Well, thank you," she stammered. She nervously turned from the mirror, looking for her wand. It was on the night stand. She retrieved it and turned toward the door, noticing a large grandfather clock. "Oh!" she said, startled for the second time that morning. It was nearly ten o'clock.

Leaving the bedroom, she came out onto a cold marble corridor. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where she was. Luckily, the passageway only went in one direction. She walked slowly. There were two doors she passed on her left, but they were all shut. She wondered if Draco was behind any of them. "Draco?" she called out hesitantly. There was no answer. She was at the top of a large staircase. She now recognized the room before her as Salazar's living room. There, on the sofa lay Draco, fast asleep.

She descended the stairs and approached her boyfriend. She sat on the floor next to his head and kissed his ear softly. "Honey?" she whispered. "Draco, wake up."

He opened one eye. "Ugh. I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry, I really should've gone back to my dorm last night and let you sleep."

He pulled her onto the couch with him. "Don't be sorry. You can make up for it now, though, by letting me sleep."

She giggled. "Come on. If you don't care about missing breakfast, well, you can go hungry, but we really shouldn't miss the train."

He sat up. "Damn. I had forgotten. Today's the last." He sighed and looked at her. "What am I going to do without you this summer, Mione?"

"I'll write you. Helios can bring you my letters. Maybe Mum'll let me visit even. I can't wait to see the great Draco Malfoy among common muggles." She laughed.

"Yeah. And maybe Aunt Violet will let me spend some time in France, and I could pay you a visit."

"Yeah." She looked at him. He had lain back down and closed his eyes. This is going to be a long summer, she thought, brushing his blond hair away from his forehead. "Come on, you. Time to get up."

He pretended to snore, so she attacked him, tickling his sides and feet until he promised to get up and go down to the Great Hall with her for breakfast.

After breakfast, all of the students had to go to their respective dorms to pack. Then, they all journeyed down to the Front Hall, where they met up with friends for the carriage ride back to the Hogwarts Express. Nine months ago, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Brynna, and Malfoy had all squeezed in together. Today, they accopmlished the feat of getting six people into one carraige once more, but their mood was much different this time. They were laughing and talking, reliving the events of the year.

Harry especially was in a good mood. He was looking forward to the summer. Sirius would be waiting for him at platform nine-and-three-quarters when the train arrived at King's Cross. Harry had sent a letter (a muggle letter) to the Dursleys explaining he wouldn't be living with them anymore. Now that Voldemort was gone, there was no need for the extra protection Privet Drive offered, either. Sirius had also promised Harry could invite all of his friends to stay with them for a while in the Shrieking Shack for the last part of vacation.

They eagerly exited the cramped carriage and boarded the train. Several games of Exploding Snap later, they neared the station. Their conversation slowed as the train came to a stop.

"There's my mum." said Hermione. She sighed. "I'll write you as soon as I get home, Draco. Goodbye." She kissed him.

"I love you, Hermione."

She stopped and stared at him, finally breaking into a huge grin. "I love you, too, Draco."

"Have a nice summer," he said. "'Bye."

"Goodbye, Harry, Ron, Brynna, Ginny," Hermione said as she climbed off the train.

Draco followed her after a formal goodbye to Harry and Ron. He forced himself to be nice, for Hermione's sake, but he still didn't like them.

Ron, Ginny, and Brynna left together; the Weasleys were taking Brynna to her dad's house. Harry disengaged himself from a hug from his enthusiastic godfather and they left for Diagon Alley, where they would travel by Floo Power into the Shrieking Shack. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter couldn't wait to get home.

A/N: Ok, that's it. That's the end. I know this was a really short chapter, but I needed one more to finish it off. Please review, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm going to start another fic soon, but I'm not sure what it'll be about yet. I hope you guys will all read it, too!

PS The allusion to Greek Mythology: Helen of Troy had one child: the rosy lipped Hermione, hence Draco's password "Helen's Daughter." :)


End file.
